This invention relates generally to supports, and more particularly pertains to a support plate useful for holding boat motor controls at an adjustable position a distance from a fishing chair approximating the leg reach of the fisherman.
Various styles of chairs useful for adding to the comfort of the fisherman are readily available in the prior art. For example, one such rather complex chair is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,910, and which chair includes a variety of comforting features such as an adjustable seat back, but more significantly includes an adjustable foot rest upon which the fisherman may rest his lower extremities. The particular chair shown in this patent, as with most fishing chairs of this design, are generally designed for mounting upon the aft portion of ocean going yachts, and more particularly those used in the art of deep sea fishing.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this current invention to provide an accessory for use with a fishing chair and which provides support for any boat motor controls thereby greatly facilitating the fisherman's control of the movement of his boat while freeing his hands for the usual piscatorial maneuvers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support for use in conjunction with a fishing chair and which can be easily manipulated and adjusted so as to dispose a boat motor control within easy reach of the foot of any fisherman.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support for a foot operated trolling motor control.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support for a trolling motor control and which includes both broad and fine adjustment features so as to facilitate a quick setting in the disposition of the control with respect to the fisherman utilizing its accompanying chair.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a support which is easily assembled and fabricated from relatively few components, and which can be installed within a minimum of time.